Our Sweet Story
by Baby Byun
Summary: Tidak perlu menunggu hujan untuk melihat pelangi Sebab kau adalah pelangiku, pemberi warna dikehidupanku —Byun Baek Hyun To Park Chan Yeol Kau itu seperti angin di musim semi—dingin dan menenangkan Menghantarkan aku pada kumparan waktu yang begitu manis dan memabukan —Park Chan Yeol To Byun Baek Hyun Summary apaan ini - - *abaikan


Tittle : **"Our Sweet Story [BaekYeol couple version]"**

Author : Nona Byun

Main Cast

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Supporter Cast :

EXO member

Genre : Romance/Fluff (dan tentukan sendiri genrenya)

Rated : PG-15

Warning : YAOI, Boyloveboy, namjavsnamja. Yang tidak suka silahkan close tab dan selamat tinggal. Saya menentang keras siapapun yang mencela cast di FF ini. Demi TUHAN *gaknyante. Jika niatnya cuma jelek-jelekin, jejek saya, hina karya saya, mending minggat sana jauh-jauh. Hargai karya siapapun, saya menerima kritik, tentunya kritik yang membangun. Dan tolong gunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan ketika memberikan kritik ya sayang :* terima kasih banyak :D

A/N : Oh ya…ini FF yang saya publish diFFnet untuk pertama kalinya,sebelumnya FF ini sudah saya publish diblog dan diakun pribadi FB saya. FF ini juga saya buat jadi dua versi, yang pertama versi BaekYeol couple. Dan yang kedua Versi Straigh dengan Cast Baek Hyun dan Hyun Hoon (OC). Jadi jika nanti ada cerita yang sama, namun dengan cast yang berbeda dan nama author yang berbeda, jangan dianggap plagiat ya…itu ya FF punya saya juga ^_^

**Copyright ©Our Sweet Story – Nona Byun**

**Selamat membaca, dan tinggalkan jejak yang manis setelah ini :***

·

Bagi Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol itu seperti permen kapas manis kesukaannya.

Bagi Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol itu seperti bantal empuk favoritnya—hangat dan begitu nyaman.

Bagi Baek Hyun, seluruh hari-harinya berubah menjadi aneh setelah mengenal Chan Yeol.

Tawa jenaka Chan Yeol selalu bisa membuat hari-harinya cerah dan hangat—seperti mentari dimusim panas, atau—indahnya bunga cherry blossom dimusim semi.

Bagi Baek Hyun inilah dunia sebenarnya. Aneh, ramai, hangat dan nyaman. Chan Yeol senantiasa memberinya bahu, tempat untuk Baek Hyun bersandar. Memberikan tempat ternyaman dikala rasa gundah itu mulai datang.

Chan Yeol senantiasa merengkuh lembut tubuh Baek Hyun, mengalirkan rasa nyaman padanya. Bahkan Chan Yeol tak segan-segan menciumnya, sebagai bentuk rasa sayang padanya. Dan seketika itu semburat kemerahan akan terpancar menghiasi sepasang pipi Baek Hyun.

Berbagi kamar bersama Chan Yeol adalah pilihan buruk awalnya, namun sepertinya Baek Hyun harus menjilat kembali ucapannya, sebab Chan Yeol lah yang akan menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya saat kedinginan—dimana mesin penghangat ruangan tak bisa lagi membantunya melewati cuaca disepanjang musim dingin.

·

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Berdiri dengan jendela terbuka…cuaca diluar sangat dingin, kau bisa masuk angin, emmm."

Chan Yeol akan melingkarkan lengannya, mendekap tubuh Baek Hyun dari belakang. Melapisi tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal yang hangat.

"Kau bilang akan menonton bola bersama Kris _hyung_?"

Chan Yeol mendaratkan satu kecupan manis dipuncak kepala Baek Hyun yang hanya sebatas dagunya. Menyesap wangi dari shampoo yang Baek Hyun pakai.

"Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko buruk jika meninggalkanmu."

Baek Hyun terkekeh, ia masih ingat saat musim dingin tahun lalu. Saat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, nafasnya tercekat dan ia hampir mati. Saat Chan Yeol tak berada disampingnya, tak bisa mengecup bibirnya yang mulai membiru akibat efek suhu yang dingin. Dan saat itu hanyalah Tao yang berada bersamanya. Menggantikan Chan Yeol mengalirkan suhu udara hangat lewat penyatuan singkat bibirnya dan bibir Tao. Setelahnya…Chan Yeol, dirinya, Kris dan Tao terlibat kesalahpahaman yang mengakibatkan konflik diantara mereka cukup pelik.

"Kau cemburu, Chan?"

"Tentu."

"Apa alasan kau cemburu? Tao itu saudara kita, aku juga tidak pernah keberatan jika kau berdekatan dengan Kris _hyung_."

Baek Hyun membalikan tubuhnya. Menusuk-nusuk jari telunjuknya didada bidang Chan Yeol.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baek Hyun terkekeh, tanpa Chan Yeol mengatakannya pun ia sudah tahu jika Chan Yeol mencintainya—bahkan sangat mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _idiot_." Baek Hyun terkikik, begitupun dengan Chan Yeol.

"Mengapa kau mencintai orang _idiot_ ini, emm?"

Baek Hyun berfikir sejenak, "Sebab aku juga _idiot_, mencintai pria _idiot_ bernama Park Chan Yeol." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Dasar _idiot_."

"Kau juga."

"Kau kedinginan, Baek?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk. "Sangat dingin, Chan."

"Apa perlu aku menambahkan selimutnya? Atau kita tutup saja jendelanya?"

"Tutup jendelanya saja."

Chan Yeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Menutup rapat jendela kamarnya yang kini tengah menampilkan hujan salju yang indah.

·

"Apa perlu aku naikan suhu ruangannya?" Baek Hyun menggeleng lembut, sebelum dirinya kini bergelung kembali dengan hangatnya selimut.

"Kemarilah, Chan."

Chan Yeol lantas berjalan kembali ketempat Baek Hyun berada. Merapatkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangan besarnya pada pinggang mini Baek Hyun.

"Apakah kau memakai sabun beraroma strawberry, Baek?"

"Tidak. Bahkan seharian ini aku tidak mandi sama sekali."

"Tidak masalah, karena tubuhmu masih sangat wangi. Aroma strawberry yang aku sukai." Bisik Chan Yeol.

**BUGH**

"Siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal, eoh? Kai atau Se Hun?"

Baek Hyun memberikan satu pukulan telak diperut landai Chan Yeol. Tidak kencang, hanya pukulan pengalih kegugupannya saja.

"Tidak dua-duanya. Lagipula hanya padamu aku seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana saat kau bersama Kyung Soo. Kau juga selalu menggodanya."

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Park Dobi."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Baek. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau cemburu? Lagipula Kyung Soo 'kan sudah mempunyai Jong In."

Baek Hyun memilin ujung selimut yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya dan Chan Yeol. Mimik wajahnya berubah sendu, kini tatapan matanya tertuju pada dinding putih polos dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aku memang cemburu, bahkan aku sangat cemburu ketika fans meneriakan nama kalian. ChanSoo! ChanSoo! Chan—"

Belum sempat Baek Hyun melanjutkan protesnya, Chan Yeol telah lebih dulu membungkam dengan bibirnya. Mengalirkan sedikit kenyamanan lewat kecupan hangat tersebut. Menggiring ribuan lebah penghisap madu menggelitik perutnya. Menciptakan semburat malu dipipinya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

Baek Hyun terdiam, tak biasanya Chan Yeol bersikap begitu manis. Biasanya ruang kamar mereka akan menghangat dengan gelak tawa, dan diakhiri dengan adu mulut serta pertengkaran kecil. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Baek Hyun merasa Chan Yeol berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat manis dan romantis. Apa sebelumnya Chan Yeol terbentur ujung meja? Atau Kris tak sengaja memukul kepala Chan Yeol dengan tongkat baseball?

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baek Hyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, Chan. Mau berapa puluh kali kau mengatakan itu, eoh?"

"Sampai kau bosan."

"Aku tidak akan bosan."

"Benarkah?"

"Selama kau yang mengucapkan itu."

Chan Yeol kini menautkan jemarinya pada jemari mungil milik Baek Hyun. Lihatlah…bahkan Tuhan pun sudah menyerasikan jemari itu untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Lalu…Chan Yeol menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baek Hyun. Sedikit menggesekan ujung hidung runcing mereka.

"Aku…mencintaimu."

"Ya…mau sampai kapan kalian akan bermesraan seperti itu?" Teriak seluruh saudara mereka kompak. Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh lembut, dengan sesekali mengusap tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal—tujuannya hanya satu mengalihkan rasa malu mereka dari seluruh saudaranya yang kini tengah menatap iri.

"Hwe…Lulu _hyung_, Thehunie juga mau theperti itu."

**PLETAK**

Luhan memukul gemas kepala sang magnae kesayangannya itu. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Soo _baby_—" Itu Kai yang berucap.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Kim Jong In." Ujar Kyung Soo yang berpura-pura menutup rapat telinganya.

"Hwa…kalian jahat!" Teriak Jong In dan Se Hun bersamaan, dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dan wajah yang ditekuk—sungguh sangat jelek mimik wajah mereka berdua saat ini.

Semua member tertawa bersama. Saling meledek, dan terkikik geli melihat rajukan manja dari kedua adik kecil mereka Jong In dan Se Hun.

·

_**Tidak perlu menunggu hujan untuk melihat pelangi**_

_**Sebab kau adalah pelangiku, pemberi warna dikehidupanku**_

—_**Byun Baek Hyun To Park Chan Yeol**_

_**Kau itu seperti angin di musim semi—dingin dan menenangkan**_

_**Menghantarkan aku pada kumparan waktu yang begitu manis dan memabukan**_

—_**Park Chan Yeol To Byun Baek Hyun**_

**-FIN-**

**Setelah membaca ini, silahkan tumpahkan unek-unek kalian disini sayang :)  
saya tunggu, terima kasih banyak :***


End file.
